1. Field
Embodiments described in the present specification relate to a semiconductor memory device configured as an arrangement of memory cells each storing data by a change in resistance value of a variable resistance element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a resistance varying memory device employing a variable resistance element as a storage element has been receiving attention as a successor candidate of flash memory. Resistance varying memory devices are assumed here to include not only resistance varying memory in a narrow sense, that is, resistance varying memory that configures a transition metal oxide as a recording layer and stores a resistance value state of the transition metal oxide in a nonvolatile manner (ReRAM: Resistive RAM), but also phase change memory that employs chalcogenide or the like as a recording layer and uses resistance value information of a crystalline state (conductor) and an amorphous state (insulator) of the chalcogenide or the like (PCRAM: Phase Change RAM), and so on.
A memory cell array in a resistance varying memory device has memory cells disposed at intersections of bit lines and word lines, each memory cell being configured from a variable resistance element and a current rectifier element such as a diode or the like. In such a memory cell array, selection of a memory cell can be performed using the current rectifier element such as a diode or the like. Moreover, it is also possible for a high-density memory cell array to be realized by alternately stacking the bit lines and word lines to configure a three-dimensional stacked arrangement of memory cell arrays.
In a memory cell array having memory cells arranged at intersections of bit lines and word lines, when an operation is executed on a selected memory cell, a memory cell adjacent to the selected memory cell is sometimes affected by a voltage applied to the selected memory cell. In such a case, there is a possibility that leak current in the diode of the memory cell adjacent to the selected memory cell increases thereby causing an increase in power consumption or a faulty operation.